<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Octane's Bad Day by OhThatsViolet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454300">Octane's Bad Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet'>OhThatsViolet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Gen, Octane is lonely, and hiding his real emotions from everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Octane has a bad day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Octane's Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You ever just...project onto one of your comfort characters? Yeah, me neither.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Octavio sat on the curb outside the main Apex headquarters, resting his elbows on his knees, with his face in his hands. He and the other legends and competitors had been dropped off a little while ago, after making the trip back from the arena. Everyone else had gone inside a long time ago, but he decided to remain here, claiming he had a headache and wanted the fresh air. It was only partially a lie. He did have a headache but it wasn't really the reason he was sitting out here on his own. Normally, he'd be on his phone replying to fan messages or doing some livestream to hype his fans up for his next game. But not today. In fact, he couldn't even bring himself to look at his phone, knowing the reaction to today's match wasn't going to be good. He ended up being the first blood, which had happened to him before but normally it was after he'd knocked half of a squad on his own, or got caught out doing some cool trick. But that didn't happen today. He'd gotten eliminated in a way he could only describe as the most humiliating thing that had ever happened to him. He didn't want to talk about it, nor did he want to go online and see all the comments, memes and headlines that would be made out of his misfortune. The light breeze in the air, tickled his arms making him shiver and he shuffled about on the curb uncomfortably; this thing was really starting to hurt his butt. But it still wasn't as much of a pain in the ass as today was. </p>
<p>He decided maybe it was time to head inside. Everyone else had probably retired to their rooms by now, so he could probably sneak to his own unnoticed. He stood, stretching his arms over his head before dropping them to his sides, where they hung heavily. The feeling of being lethargic was almost foreign to him, typically being full of energy and life. Some might say, he only lived for the buzz of a good match at this point, but that was an intrusive thought and opinion he'd rather ignore for now. Octavio stepped into the lobby of the building and swore quietly to himself when he noticed the small group of legends hanging around near the elevators. He overheard part of their conversation as he approached; they seemed to be planning an outing to Mirage's bar to celebrate a good game. Good for them. They appeared to quieten down when they noticed him, so he just walked past and called the elevator. There was some muttering from someone, after he'd entered the elevator but before the doors closed, Mirage poked his head around them, extending the invitation to him. Octavio simply shrugged and gave him an excuse, which the trickster didn't seem too bothered by. The other legends weren't his friends; he knew that. Him and Ajay still weren't on the best terms, and they all loved her for the most part, which automatically placed him on the outside of the circle. He was always an afterthought with them, but that's all he was to everyone his whole life. Why should that change now?</p>
<p>He headed to his bathroom as soon as he entered his room, and splashed some cold water on his face. Pull it together Octavio. You're Octane. One of the greatest daredevils the Outlands has ever seen. Not some guy who mopes around, feeling sorry for himself. He dried off his hands and made his way into the bedroom, and plopped himself down on the side of his bed. He pulled off his game gear and dumped them carelessly on the ground. He could always get them replaced if they broke. He had people for that. There was a dull thud of something hitting the floor that peaked his interest for a moment. Octavio scooped his phone off the floor, and turned it over in his hands. It must have fallen out of his vest pocket. He emitted a long sigh before illuminating the screen, immediately being met by hundreds of notifications of things he'd been tagged in. He was right. Everyone was making fun of him, and it sucked. But what sucked more, was the picture of some of his fellow legends flashing up on his news feed, having their celebrations at Mirage's bar. He lay back on his bed, dropping his phone somewhere out of reach. There was no way he was lonely and feeling left out. Nor, was he homesick. Those weren't emotions Octane felt. He only cared about the cool things and the stuff that made him feel good. And yet, he found himself turning over onto his stomach, trying to ignore the ache in his limbs, along with the one in his chest. He buried his face in his pillow, and without being able to stop himself, cried his heart out, until he fell into a restless sleep. Octane might not succumb to these bad feelings, but there were some things Octavio Silva could never run from. Loneliness was one of them. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>